Why Me?
by blinks
Summary: When Kyle makes a friend on the internet, everything changes when his online 'buddy' reveals himself. Feeling trapped and depressed, Kyle conforms to the cyber stranger – losing more than just his hope in the process. Noncon.


_I wanted to write this because this is something that can happen in real life – perhaps not to such a dramatic extent but, there are a lot of incidents and cases similar to this and with Comic Relief happening I wanted to remind everyone to be careful! I also wanted to write some Kyle torture so put the two together and hey presto!_

_This is going to be a couple of chapters long, I'm thinking three but if you guys like a little bit of Kyle torture like I do, then tell me and I'll add some more. I'm really sorry about the Daddy kink by the way, I don't even know where it came from._

_._

Kyle couldn't remember when he and Daniel had met, he knew it had been over Chat Roulette – they had found each other through a throng of perverts and began chatting about their sexuality, where Daniel was certain he was gay, Kyle was weary. He didn't know how he felt and he wanted someone to talk to. It had been his original reason for entering the site.

Daniel was nice to him, showering him in love and appreciation, never failing to tell Kyle how beautiful he is and how lovely he always looked. And somewhere during the 6 months that they had been communicating, whether it be through Facebook, Skype or text, Kyle had managed to open himself up to Daniel, telling him secrets and thoughts he felt he couldn't tell his friends here in South Park. Daniel had become his 'Go To', a person Kyle felt completely comfortable and safe around.

Daniel was 17, two years older than Kyle and now old enough to drive. He was very shy about his appearance, he never liked to show pictures of himself, but when he did Kyle was always greeted with a tall, soft brunet. He wasn't small and slim like Kyle. They talked almost every night and 4 months into their relationship – somewhere during the Christmas period, Daniel had asked for Kyle's address so he could send him a present.

This is where it began to go wrong.

Daniel had asked late one night if he could have nudes off of Kyle, 'nothing too bad' his next message reassured Kyle, 'you don't have to send your penis, if you don't want to…' Kyle was very unsure at first, biting his lips as he lay between his bed sheets, not wanting to let Daniel down. So he pulled his blanket down and pulled his shirt up, taking a picture of his defined chest before regrettably sending it to Daniel.

A few days later, when Daniel had asked for more, Kyle hadn't questioned it, he crept away to the bathroom, locked the door before he stripped himself, this time he send a picture of his dick. Daniel had asked Kyle to sprawl himself out on the bathroom floor, and Kyle did that. He continued doing what Daniel said, starting to enjoy himself. He was getting drunk off of Daniel's sweet comments, his lustful words that Kyle would read over and over before thanking him with another picture. However, he stopped when Daniel had asked him to go on webcam. It would be their first time talking verbally to each other and Kyle was too nervous to do that let alone show his naked body to him – he felt like it was different when it was a still image, it wasn't something he could easily describe. Daniel didn't ask again when Kyle said no.

Kyle had received a few dark, pixilated nudes from Daniel too, nothing he could make out clearly though. It was the seventh month now, Kyle was wrapped so desperately around Daniel's finger, needing him like a drug. He had told him on valentines, when he had gotten drunk with Kenny and they had kissed. He admitted that he wanted to kiss Daniel too – that he was all that Kyle needed.

He was not.

When Daniel asked to meet Kyle, he hadn't denied it. He was so desperate to touch him, to hear him spill sweet words about Kyle, that he had come with fantasies of them together that night.

.

Kyle had been sitting at South Park's country Park entrance for a while. He had texted him twice, knowing that he wouldn't answer his phone if Kyle was to call. Kyle was half hard at the thoughts of kissing Daniel that he moved away from the swing set and walked to a picnic bench nearby. When Daniel had texted and said that he had accidently entered the back part of the park and if Kyle could meet him there, Kyle didn't think twice of it. Excitement and adrenaline rushed through him, causing his skin to ripple in anticipation.

The only thing to greet him was a dingy red Alfa Romeo – some of the paint has scratched off and overall it looked completely worn. However, with no one else around him he assumed that this was his ride, the car flashes at him and he walks towards it, he climbs into it.

This person is not Daniel.

He has been lied too.

He is trapped.

He tries to flee from the car, managing to struggle out of the man's grasp before bolting back into the park, his sloppy running costs him and he is tackled by the stranger, put into an efficient 'Prone Hold' where his arms are crossed over and held. He's on the floor in minutes, wiggling and crying loudly, screaming for someone, however he knows he did not spot anyone when he made his way here. He can't breathe and his struggles dies as loud hyperventilated breaths rack through him. Daniel untangles his arms and takes this as an opportunity to remove Kyle's shirt and cuff his wrists together, pulling Kyle to his car and laying him down on the back seat of the backseats with his legs spread. He struggles and cries, but he can't do much when the doors close.

Daniel makes good progress on the rest of Kyle's clothes, taking his time to remove them and kiss Kyle where new skin is revealed. His fingernails trails over Kyle's skin, and Daniel groans at the softness of Kyle's young skin.

Suffocating in open air, Kyle is stiff, his body unyielding in movement and his chest rises and falls so stiffly. He jerks at Daniel's hands and whimpers at Daniel's breath on his exposed skin. This is hell. This is the end. When Kyle's movements falter into nothing but heavy, quick huffs of his chest rising, Daniel begins talking; "You're so beautiful, even now." He runs a hand over Kyle's unprotected thigh, as he sucks in a needy whimper. Looking at Kyle like this is all he's ever wanted, his breathing is heavy now, running warm wisps of air over Kyle's bare shoulder.

"P-Please, for the love of God! Please, don't do this to me. Oh, God," Kyle whimpers and groans, "I'm begging you – Please." His breath is uneven, sore and raspy, he's lost the strength to cry and every movement makes him want to be sick. He shuffles around, trying to move out from between Daniels, long, veiny arms, dusted in a light blanket of greying blonde hairs.

"I love you." Is all that Daniel replies with, "you love me too, don't you Kyle?" He begins to suckle against Kyle's skin, running a hand over his crotch – compelling Kyle to suck in his breath, Daniel knows where to get Kyle, for Kyle himself had admitted it. Kyle has never hated himself more, never hated anyone so much before. He can't stop shaking and his hands are painfully numb squashed behind his back. Daniel doesn't have to move around the car much before he is in the right position to reach for lube in the passenger's compartment. He runs it over his fingers, letting the liquid heat up before applying it around Kyle's cock.

When Daniel's fingers wrap around Kyle's shaft, Kyle begs. Begs that Daniel doesn't fuck him, begs that Daniel doesn't touch him like that. His voice is a mess, cracking and grinding against his throat when he coughs.

"We'll take our time, I'll wait for you." Daniel whispers softly, running his hand back over Kyle's thigh, sliding soft digits over the sensitive skin where his leg and hip meet. He kisses Kyle then, pulling away only to request that Kyle kisses back, but even when Kyle doesn't respond a second time – Daniel doesn't seem to mind, he fingers Kyle's shaft with the softest movements that it brings Kyle to hardness in seconds. He teases the top, layering more lube over the member to create better, softer movements. Kyle's breathing wavers and when he tries to speak a breathy moan that stings the back of his throat is all that he can manage. Daniel brings Kyle to the edge, but he doesn't let him cum. When Kyle's breathing becomes uneven and his body twitches, Daniel stops, realising Kyle's cock just long enough that he groans at the lack of cumming and calms down enough just to be pottering the edge again.

Whilst one hand pleasures Kyle the other roams his skin, feeling up his chest and down his legs, pausing at sensitive spots and skimming along others. His mouth is attached to Kyle's collarbone and his eyelashes flutter against Kyle's neck. Daniel sometimes detaches himself to look at the mess Kyle has become. When they have been playing this for forty five minutes and Kyle's moans are unpreventable, Daniel asks him if he wants to cum. Kyle doesn't answer but wants to plead, yes he needs to, God he's never been this hard before and he feels like he's going to cum from just breathing.

"You'll have to give yourself to me first." Daniel demands softly, pecking Kyle's lips and stroking his face, never once does the dull movements on Kyle's genitals falter. "Kiss me, let me touch you – let yourself go." Kyle thinks no, barely managing to voice it.

"Fuck no," he croaks, "never."

Daniel lets out a harsh, angry sigh that makes Kyle flinch into himself. "Fine." He whispers furiously, gripping Kyle will a keener hand, he pushes Kyle over the edge in seconds, making the fifteen year old cum over himself in large, bountiful amounts that squirt and coat Kyle's chest. Daniel only hums in approval, not stopping nor slowing his movements. After being teased and edged for over 45 minutes, Kyle is not just over sensitive but a mound of delicate, profound nerves that cause him to flinch and recoil at the slightest sensation. He wiggles and moves, trying to dislodge himself from Daniel's grasp. He hasn't stopped begging Daniel to stop, Daniel hasn't stopped ignoring him either.

It doesn't take long for his second orgasm it hit.

Nor does it the third.

By the third, barely any fluid escapes his shaft and Kyle is loudly moaning, panting and sobbing. It doesn't feel good now, it hurts so much that Kyle doesn't know if he can stay conscious much longer. He struggles manically, overwhelmed by the whole situation. Daniel looks close himself and he hasn't touched himself once, not that Kyle wants him too. His muscles jerk and his body squirms.

He has his forth orgasm.

Kyle is completely spent by now, but the hand doesn't seem to stop, slowing just enough to make Kyle stay conscious. Daniel is softly panting and moaning, kissing Kyle's chest and loading more lube onto Kyle's parts. He inserts his middle finger into Kyle, easing it slightly and slowing his strokes down again into the pleasurable, glide of the finger tips. His mouth moves to attach itself onto Kyle's nipple. "You're such a good boy," he murmurs against Kyle's skin, "last one now. Come for me, pretty boy." Kyle gasps and shudders, Daniels press into a part of him that Kyle wanted to keep to himself. Daniel hums in satisfaction and Kyle moans, the hand dislodges itself from Kyle's cock and it runs greasily over Kyle's leg.

"No, I can't, please – please don't make me." Kyle groans, his body trembling and quivering under Daniel's fingers. When his fifth and final orgasm racks through him, it's a dry one and Kyle doesn't feel like he can move. His legs sprayed lifeless by his sides and his body tremors under the immense pressure Daniel has just put him through. Daniel murmurs his praise but Kyle doesn't feel anything, his face is wet and stiff from his tears and he wants to die. The humiliation is lethal. Venomous.

Daniel stands up and frees himself from his trousers, taking his time to quietly moan while he strokes himself, staring at Kyle and letting himself come on the younger's face. "Beautiful" he gasps through his moan. Kyle doesn't move, only closing his mouth and eyes when Daniel ejaculates on him. He puts himself away, still staring lustfully at Kyle. "I love you." He states again as he takes pictures of Kyle's defeated, unresponsive body.

Daniel doesn't mind that Kyle has his come on his lips when he kisses the younger, he doesn't care when it smears on his own skin and sticks to him, it's something else that conjoins them, connects them to each other. "You're so beautiful," he mentions when he parts, "I'm so lucky to have found you." Kyle has started crying again, finally regaining the energy to close his legs and turn his head away from Daniel's many kisses.

"Here, let me dress you, it's time to go home, pretty boy. Daddy's so proud." He cringes, unable to make a comprehensible response when the words are edged so deeply into him.

The handcuffs are removed but Kyle doesn't move, not with himself perched on Daniel's lap, his trousers and pants being repositioned and his shirt being shrugged back over his head, sticking to him where he has come on his chest. A finger is used to wipe noticeable traces of come from his face, and Daniel cleans his fingers using Kyle's mouth. His shoes are done up and Kyle is feeling so tired and empty that he doesn't fully understand his surroundings, it's about 6 at night now and Kyle can tell by route they've taken that he is heading back to his own house.

Happiness surges through him.

"I have a present for you," Daniel interrupts, "it'll deem if you want to see me again, or not."

_See me again._

The happiness has departed.

No. Kyle doesn't want that. Not one bit. He doesn't care for whatever is in the parcel that is placed in his lap, he doesn't care for the neat wrapping and the idea of it. He wants it gone. Now.

"Promise me you'll look at the parcel, pretty boy. For Daddy?" That word again.

Kyle doesn't say anything but Daniel pulls up at Kyle's house without him mentioning anything, "Remember not to tell." He says before Kyle can run away, his grip is harsh on Kyle's wrist and tightens until Kyle gives a faint nod. "Good boy." He praises, "Now, give Daddy a kiss." Kyle leans forwards but doesn't respond to the kiss, letting the elder press his lips to Kyle's and suck at them lightly.

He grips the parcel and runs.

He doesn't look back.

Entering his home makes him feel sick and he takes to the bathroom before he even removes his shoes. He locks the door and throws the parcel against the wall. He runs a bath through sitting in the shower, he doesn't take off his clothes until he is completely soaked.

His dick is still sensitive and he avoids any contact with it, scrubbing and scratching at where Daniel came and where he had as well, his skin turns red at the rough treatment but Kyle doesn't stop scouring his skin under the thick heavy heat of the shower.

He isn't sure if he's crying but he certainly feels like he is, his sobs rumble through his body and gather and accumulate in his throat, choking him. Peering at his wrists cause Kyle's stomach to clench, he's not surprised when he throws up over himself. Dark red lines have edged themselves into Kyle's bony wrists and there is some evident cuts that skim the aggravated, red areas. He sighs loudly, resembling a teacher or parent. He has no idea what to do with his wrists other than to apply some soap to them and rub them soothingly.

His wet clothes are pressed against the wall above the bath tub and the water falling from the shower is cold. Kyle doesn't make an effort to turn it off, sitting in his own filth in the bath with the cold faucet of the shower pouring down on him.

When he finally manages to work up the strength to turn and switch the shower off, he finds himself sinking deeper into the bath tub and the feeling of fearfulness and weaknesses washes over him like the cold, piecing water. With the water no longer pouring, Kyle lettings himself be absorbed by it, letting it wrap itself around Kyle's body and gradually pull him under the water until only his nose hovers above it. No one knocks to see if Kyle is OK, and Kyle doesn't care. He remembers the parcel Daniel gave him and recoils back into the water, letting the fluid flood and penetrate his nostrils.

When he feels like he's about to faint, he removes himself from his liquid prison and sits upright, letting the water wail under his movements as he reaches for the parcel. He doesn't know what to expect when he removes the wrapping paper to find a think, brown cardboard parcel that resembles a DVD. But when he manages to weasel two wet, wrinkled fingers under an opening, he pulls to hard and a selection of photos burst from the cardboard package and flutter innocently into the bath tub. The shock of it all catches Kyle off guard, but it doesn't take long for him to discover what the photos entail.

His breath hitches and hastens.

This is him. This is him with Ike, his friends. His _family_.

Stuck in a silent scream, Kyle scrambles out of the tub, trying to muffle his weeping as they rumble through him in angry waves. He throws himself into the furthest corner of the bathroom and hyperventilates, his fingers scratch at his skin and he curls in on himself, suddenly feeling small, vulnerable and very, very alone. He can't tear his eyes away from the photos, sinking into the tub and floating on the water's surface.

When he gathers enough courage to peer at the pictures again, it's not just the innocent photos of him and Ike and his friends, but the rare photo of Daniel's dick. He definitely knows he's crying this time and when he extracts a photo of himself changing, he's not surprised to know he's thrown up again.

He can't let his family see this, so he slowly gathers the photos and replaces them in their cardboard confinement. Trying not to sob loudly whilst doing it. He wraps himself in a towel, and hides the package under the fabric. He stalks into his room, gently tucking the box in between his old toys and board games. He looks at his open windows and feels insecure so he hurries to close them.

He stares at his closed curtains for a while, pondering what he should do about his predicament. He glances at his computer and his stomach jitters with nerves. He switches on his monitor to find a mound of unread messages from _him_.

"I really enjoyed tonight. – 6:25."

"You looked so gorgeous. – 6:38"

"Have you opened your present yet? – 6:41"

Kyle quivers in his seat, his fingers shaking. He tries to think of something to write, tries to comprehend how the hell he is meant to get himself out of _this. _He brings each finger to the keyboard slowly, with intention. He presses the keys with a soft precision and breathes out a shallow, shaky breath.

"Why? – 7:03"

Daniel reads it right away, but takes his time replying, Kyle wonders if this is another one of his ways to play with Kyle. His computer chimes.

"To reinforce the idea of seeing me again – 7:05"

Kyle isn't sure how to reply, he can't see Daniel again, and if he does he feels that he might die. He's pretty sure that he will. Just talking to him now makes him want to collapse onto the floor and lay there until he disintegrates.

"When are you going to come and play with Daddy again? – 7:17"

He closes his eyes and hopes that when he opens them, he won't be sitting and talking to a paedophile, that when he opens them he'll be sitting with Ike on the sofa and Stan below him on the floor, losing to him at videos games whilst Kenny and Cartman bicker and his mother only pops her head through the kitchen door to see what everyone wants for dinner.

When he opens his eyes, dark bland walls and the illuminating screen of his computer stare back at him, blurred by tears. No change. "I'm not. – 7:31" he types, then "Showing me pictures of my family will not make me return to you. – 7:31". He wants to seem tough, but he can't stop his nose from dribbling or his mouth from quavering. He blinks, recoils as the computer dings.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Attached are three photos;

First one is of Ike and Kyle's parents getting into the car.

Second is of Kyle's friends whilst walking home from school.

The third is Kyle, how he was only what felt like seconds again. His head is turned and draped to the side, hanging loosely. Kyle looks partly unconscious – luscious amounts of cum decorate his skin, his cock is semi erect and swollen, small, red, circular marks tailor his body and his legs are parted, wearily. He looks exhausted.

The computer chimes again; "You or them? – 7:34" is all it reads. But instantly Kyle knows that he has lost, that this will not be the last time he will see Daniel again. He breaks down, crying loudly and heaving brokenly. His throat burns with every sob and his eye sockets burn from where he squeezes them too tight and presses his knuckles into them. He hates himself, he hates _him._

Kyle is thankful that his family is down the stairs, probably watching _Family Fortunes_, or something. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand, he feels sick. His fingers tremor as the click against the two keys that spell his fate.

"Me. – 7:49"

"Good choice, Baby. Daddy's so proud. – 7:50"


End file.
